Moments of Impact
by AmeChi
Summary: Love at first sight isn't true. /LenRin/ ...Or is it?


Moments of Impact

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

A/N: Happy Valentine's day, all. Inspiration for this is because of both today and "The Vow" which is a good movie (only with a sucky ending-ish XD) Hehe~ Hope you all enjoy this and have a very lovey-dovey day with you sweetie.

3

_Read in __½__ so I look good. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Moments of Impact<strong>

* * *

><p>Fragments of time. With meaning. With purpose.<p>

Moments in time, that last for seconds, but last forever in the room, in the memory, in the time and space. Never forgotten.

Always remembered.

No one ever really thinks about such things. Life moves too fast to even take a step back and take the time to even wonder about it. The next moment is what everyone looks for. What happens next? What will be in their way?

It only takes a sudden moment to make someone stop and freeze…and watch as that very moment slows down, everything becomes into focus – mid-inhale, exhale, step, heart beat – and then it becomes a fragment of time. A time and a place, that lasted a second…

But will live on, for a life-time. A sudden moment by accident…

**Moments of Impact.**

* * *

><p><em>Love at first sight isn't real.<br>Or is it?_

* * *

><p>Her shimmering blues eyes stared out the window next to her desk, off in a trance. Somewhere else.<p>

She did not notice the introduction of her new substitute teacher, since her original teacher was just put on maternity leave. She did not notice them sit down at the teacher's desk and begin to take role. Everything that happened from that moment, it was all still far away from her, not important enough than her thoughts.

Her name flew over her head. Once, twice. She was about to feel her closest friend that sat next to her reach over and shake her back to the real world, but she was stopped. Of course, she didn't have a clue.

"Rin." She knew she heard something. But, the latest comic book idea still had her captivated. The story of a melancholic princess meeting the prince of her dreams but not being able to spend the rest of her life with him. The perfect story for her debut, no matter how stereotypical it was…

"Rin…?" Had she heard something? …No, there was no way. Her teacher knew her. She wouldn't call on her for anything, as long as she was present for class and still did the work.

Little did she know, classmates had pointed to her, letting the substitute know she was there…and that the substitute had gotten up and started making his way her way anyway, even though she was present.

The plot was thickening in her mind. The princess has finally realized her love for the prince, but she finds him in the darkest chamber, dead by poison. Who wouldn't dislike a Romeo and Juliet tragedy? It was perfect…but the ending. What would the ending be?

She didn't have enough time to think of it, though.

A jolt pulled her out of the very chamber where the beautiful princess stared, shocked at her beloved, dead, with poison as red as blood slowly rolling out of his mouth from his turned head towards the floor. The thought evaporated from her, particle after particle, until reality of the blue sky outside, lush grass of the school yard fields appeared before her eyes and the smell of pencil shavings and dry erase markers spiked her sense of smell – all in a rush.

A hand on her forearm that was crossed on her desk. A large, hand, she distinguished when she looked down in confusion. The large hand of a man.

Becoming aware that not only was there someone beside her, they were touching her, and obviously for her attention. She must have been so far away; she truly had no idea what was going on.

"Are you with us, now?" The voice that beckoned down to her made her heart thud with embarrassment and curiosity. She'd not only never heard the voice before, but she was being singled out by it, even though she was more than sure that all eyes of her classmates were staring.

Slowly, face flushing hard and deep red, her bright blue eyes traveled up, towards where the voice had come, and met they eyes of a both concerned and amused man. A total stranger…

But there was a shift. And the desks were gone. The smell of dry erase markers and pencil shavings as gone as everything else – her classmates, the fields, the sky, the princess and prince…

Gone. And she couldn't take her eyes away. She couldn't say anything; the frog in her throat was too large for even a sound to get out.

She had nothing to say; but her heart did. She didn't know it yet, even though she knew there were many words that just needed to be said to this stranger.

Everything felt so fast, yet so slow. Too fast, but it lasted for an eternity. The deep pools of his eyes were captivating.

And she had no idea how it was all reciprocated. The frog in his throat; the inability to look away from her eyes just the same.

The impact has struck them speechless and it felt like they wouldn't be able to talk for an eternity but just stare.

But to everyone else, they had looked for just a moment.

And then he lifted his hand from her arm. Rin blinked and the substitute began to smile, seeming very amused.

It took everything in his being to let out a low chuckle and turn on his heel, starting down the row from her seat as he muttered, "Glad to know you're with us now, Rin."

No one knew what took place. And no one even noticed the secret glance he made towards her again as he sat down, and her stare back at him in response for yet another split second…

[And suddenly that story ending with a Romeo and Juliet complex seemed extremely..._retarded._]

* * *

><p><em>Clumsy meetings don't cause endearing moments.<br>Or do they?_

* * *

><p>The rubber of their shoes simultaneously skid on the polished tile. Their bodies jerk forward from the friction.<p>

Almost. A hair away. Enough to feel each other's body heat. They were that close.

But they leaned away and stepped back.

"S-Sorry!"

"Yeah…sorry…"

But of course, she looked up, he stared down.

At least the classroom was empty this time. They couldn't bring themselves to look away this time, even if they tried.

Unfortunately, thought they didn't know they were disappointed, the bell rang and Rin's feet moved before she even intended them to.

His eyes burned into her back until she turned the corner…

Though she turned and looked back to him for a split moment before she disappeared and the only sound left was her vanishing, hurried footsteps.

She had no idea that from that very moment she looked back, he was glued to the ground by something unexplainable.

Just as she had when he looked back at her.

* * *

><p><em>A simple, sudden touch doesn't mean anything in the end.<br>Or does it?_

* * *

><p>She had been far too gone in her mind once again yet another day. About princesses and princes, falling in love the moment they look at each other and running off together, far away, where none would oppose them. Too stereotypical for her taste (or anyone's for that matter). It definitely wasn't a comic she'd soon be drawing, that was for sure.<p>

She knew what such fantasies meant. They most definitely weren't comic book ideas, that was for sure.

The sound of the bell pulled her out from under the heavy sheet of her wandering mind's imagination. She needed to pack up her spiral filled with her half-hearted notes of half-focus and whole-hearted doodles or she would be late for her next class once again.

She barely got up to her feet by the time the second last classmate left the room and she quickly threw her messenger back over her shoulder and let it hang across her chest as she rushed forward, up her row.

He was in her peripherals and she knew she just couldn't stay. She had a stabbing fear that she might not want to leave. So she rushed past, of course.

" – Rin – "

Something warm on her hand stopped her. Her knees almost shook from the electricity that shot up her arm and straight to her heart and mind. The deciphering was different – but in the end she could translate that there was more significance than surprise to her.

It was as if she'd never been touched before…

And the man who was touching her had already touched her before.

She slowly turned around and their eyes met. And deep down, she hoped that he would never let go of her hand. This stranger; the substitute teacher.

"Mr. Kagamine…" It slipped out of her mouth like drool; without control.

"Rin," he blurted out just as suddenly. There was a silence, both of them just staring. Searching for something. Find what it was. But not knowing what it was.

The tightening of his hand and his eyes softening just a beat later after they had stared for what seemed like forever shock the same feeling up to her heart and she suddenly wanted to get closer to him. As close as she could get.

Especially as his mouth opened again, and he said her name in the softest way. "Rin…"

For a moment that both felt wrong and right, as the other moments did, they were all too strong to be ignored. Too significant. Too important. Too…wonderful and meant to be, no matter how clichéd they were.

It was unavoidable. The path was already laid out. In that moment, with hearts beating fast, palms slightly clammy, nervous jitters running up their spine. Too good to be a lie.

The truth was in his eyes. And she knew at that moment, her life was changed forever, in yet another moment that would live on, forever, with many others in that very room.

Right at the moment he licked his lips nervously and opened them to speak to her once again…

* * *

><p><em>Fragments of Time,<br>Life changing memories  
>Lives of a room,<br>All in a moment  
>A second that lasted forever.<em>

_**Moments of Impact.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day.<br>I love you more than your children will.  
>…shot.  
>FEED ME WITH YOUR CHOCOLATEY REVIEWS – MMMMMMMM~!<strong>

**(…why are you guys still reading this? I'm being weirder than usual! XDD)**

**The topic of love at first sight. I don't entirely know the true answer to such a thing. But one thing is for sure, the things that can't be explained, won't ever be. They're just things that happen. Same as how, to the cliche question "how did you know you were in love?", isn't all too explainable either.**

**It's just something you know. Something you feel with every fiber of your being. And something that makes you feel like you have purpose and that they are the most important thing to you, that you just can't see yourself living without not even for a second.**

**Who knows about true love. But there are just as many stories out there that prove that it exists, than those that tell the contrary. And even those aren't so explainable either.**

**Long post script is long. I just felt that it was something to be written.**

**If there's a certain someone you've been around for perhaps years and have never had the guts to still confess to them, even though they're probably in love with someone else...still let them know. If they don't know and they're single...well, life's all about taking risks.**

**Love is a risk. Love is faith. Love is unexplainable and inexpressible because there's already so many expressions. And even the most cliche moment or cheesy sentense - no matter how revulting - are the most beautiful things in the world and speak love just as much as some awkward, unrehearsed confession.**

**Love is the kind of thing that lasts forever. It causes pain sometimes...but of course, it will never be something to live without.**

**...Hopefully you didn't read all this. This is too much. I'm even too lazy to backspace.  
>Me gusta.<strong>

**Until next time.**


End file.
